


he thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep

by Bajillian



Series: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Shanks and Marco are married, Silly, reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Shanks wants to do something nice for his hard-working husband, but it doesn't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Series: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065623
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	he thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep

Marco doing ‘doctorly work’ (Shanks’ words) at home always went the same way each time: Marco would lock himself in his office for a couple hours while Shanks was a needy bitch who respectfully let his husband have time to concentrate. The only time he would interrupt was if it was late and he was going to bed or some other reason he felt was important to bring to Marco’s attention.

But since it was Christmas Eve, Shanks had a plan this time and wanted to do something nice. He would say he was going to bed and would let Marco finish his work, of course, but why not leave a nice present for him to open? As quietly as possible, he went to gather supplies he’d hidden away to prepare for this moment.

* * *

Marco hit send on his last email of the night, then sat back in his chair to stretch a bit when his stomach growled. First food, then bed. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses as he made his way into the hallway, and only stopped when he saw that the Christmas tree lights were still on. But even more out of the ordinary, a big box was sitting in the middle of the room. He wondered if Shanks had left one of tomorrow’s presents out early, since it was a heavier item.

He made his way to the kitchen to grab a quick bite, and then started his way up the stairs. He’d only gotten a couple steps up when his phone vibrated in his hand.

_Shanks: You are allowed to open one present early. My treat! ;)_

_Marco blinked and looked back at the only present that was beside the tree._

_Marco: Hm, which one should I open? There are so many._

_Shank: Ha-ha, very funny, dear. I’m going back to sleep._

_Marco: :^) Goodnight._

He set his phone down on the coffee table and walked closer to the box, eyeing it up and down. It was nearly half of his height and just as wide, but if Shanks was in bed still, what else could it be? There was only one way to find out. Carefully, he reached to take the top off of the box…

...and not-so-carefully screamed and stumbled back when he saw a pair of eyes staring right at him.

Shanks, who had been sitting in the box, broke into laughter when he realized Marco hadn’t hurt himself. Just his dignity.

_“Shanks.”_

“Merry Christmas, dear!” Shanks said through his laughter. When he stood, it became clear that his skin was exposed way more than Marco had noticed earlier.

“Why are you _naked?”_

“I kinda had the plan to make it this big sexy thing, being your present and all,” Shanks explained. “But I didn’t expect you to nearly shit your pants! I’m sorry for scaring you, darling.”

Marco sighed and composed himself. “It’s alright. I appreciate the thought anyway.”

Shanks carefully got out of the box, completely exposed before he reached for his Christmas robe. It was red and lined with white fluff. “I promise I’ll make it up to you. Maybe we can be adorable now and dirty later,” he said. “I’ll suck you off tomorrow morning to wake you up.”

Marco chuckled and took Shanks’ hands into his own. He was back to his cool and collected self. “I’m looking forward to it,” he said. “I _would_ like to relax with you, though. I’ve been sitting in the same chair for more than what’s healthy for my back.”

“I _know,_ I’ve been waiting forever for you to come out of that damn room,” Shanks said, as dramatically as he could. “I was stuck in that box alone… cold… starving. I thought you might never show.”

“Dear, it was only a couple hours. Were you in the box that whole time?”

“I was in there for _days _\--”__

__“Shanks.”_ _

__Shanks snickered. “I was only in there from when I told you I was going to sleep,” he said. “Don’t worry.”_ _

__Marco let out a sigh of relief. Though he knew Shanks wouldn’t sit in the box for hours, he also knew that Shanks _would_ sit in the box for hours. “Thank goodness,” he said. “Let’s go make some hot chocolate and choose a Christmas movie to fall asleep to.”_ _

__“That sounds lovely.” Shanks took Marco’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it before leading him to the kitchen._ _

__He deserved a calmer start to their Christmas together, after all._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Shanks and Marco are so fun to write. 😊
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! 💛  
> If you'd like to know what's upcoming in the series or what else I'm working on, come check out my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
